Luottamus kaksiteräinen miekka
by Aimtist
Summary: "Mutta miksi et kertonut tästä? Eikö minullakin olisi ollut oikeutta tietää? Mikset luottanut minuun?" "Minä luotin kyllä ystävääni Arthuriin ja tulevaan suureen ja mahtavimpaan kuninkaaseen jota on koskaan nähty. En vain luottanut Utherin poikaan, joka oli kasvatettu vihaamaan taikuutta ja pitämään sitä läpeensä pahana" Slash


Ficin nimi: Luottamus - kaksiteräinen miekka  
Author: Aimtist  
Beta: nnora  
Paritus: Merthur  
Genre: drama, slash ja hieman vivahteita angstiin, fluffiin ja huumoriin.  
Vastuunvapautus: En ikäväkseni omista Merliniä. Muuten tämä tarina olisi aika varmasti canonia  
Summary: _"Mutta miksi et kertonut tästä? Eikö minullakin olisi ollut oikeutta tietää? Mikset luottanut minuun?" Arthur kysyi, hämmennyksen vaihtuessa kivuksi, mikä kuulsi hänen äänestään ja katseestaan, joka porautui nuoreen velhoon._

"Minä luotin kyllä ystävääni Arthuriin ja tulevaan suureen ja mahtavimpaan kuninkaaseen jota on koskaan nähty. En vain luottanut Utherin poikaan, joka oli kasvatettu vihaamaan taikuutta ja pitämään sitä läpeensä pahana", Merlin vastasi surumielisellä äänellä.

AN: Tämä on taas näitä öisten luovuudenpuuskien tulosta. Valmistui noin kello 3 yöllä muutaman tunnin kirjoittelun jälkeen onneksi kuitenkin betattu. Nauttikaa! Itse kun en oikein lopputuloksesta välitä

B/N: (beta's note) Täytyy sanoa, että tästä huomasi, että tämä on kirjoitettu keskellä yötä. :-D Fandom on mulle vieras joten sen osalta en betaa, vaan tekstin kielioppi- ja kirjoitusvirheet. Betaus ei varmasti ole täydellinen, mutta en osaa suomen kielioppia niin täydellisesti että täydellistä betaustakaan pystyisin tarjoamaan. Suurimmat typot pitäisi kyllä olla korjattu ja kertokaa ihmeessä mahdollisista virheistä ja osoittakaa se syyttävä sormi tänne päin. - nnora

* * *

"Et luottanut minuun", Arthur sanoi melkein jopa tyynesti. Kyseinen tyyneys kuitenkin säröili loppua kohden ja Merlin tiesi, että se oli vain tyyntä ennen myrskyä.  
"Me olimme ystäviä. Melkein jopa enemmän. Silti sinä pimitit minulta tällaisen asian. Kaiken tämän ajan!" Arthurin ääni muuttui koko ajan entistä syyttävämmäksi.

Merlin oli vastaamassa, mutta Arthur keskeytti palvelijansa ja jatkoi tunteidensa purkua.  
"Sinä olet harjoittanut taikuutta, vaikka tiesit sen olevan laitonta! Olet nähnyt, mitä velhoille käy! Silti! Silti harjoitat sitä! Olet rikkonut lakia aivan selkäni takana! Olet esittänyt ystävääni ja pettänyt luottamukseni! Olet- OLET- AAARGH!" Arthurin oli pakko huutaa voidakseen purkaa osan turhautumisestaan. Sillä hetkellä häntä ei kiinnostanut isänsä komentelut pysyä aina tyynenä ja ylläpitää Pendragonien mainetta. Hänellä oli tärkeämpiäkin asioita ajateltavana.

Merlin, siis _Merlin_, hänen palvelijansa, hänen luotetuin ja paras ystävänsä, mies, johon Arthur oli ihastunut harjoitti taikuutta. Kaikista heidän yhteisistä kokemuksistaan huolimatta. Monet kerrat, kun he olivat nähneet taikuuden aiheuttaman kivun ja kärsimyksen. Kaikki ne kerrat, kun taikuus oli syynä Arthurin tai Merlinin kärsimyksille. Silti Merlin oli opetellut tätä kuolemalla rangaistavaa pahuuden taidetta ja valehdellut Arthurille. Lukemattomia kertoja.

Arthur ei tiennyt, mitä tehdä. Mitä itse tekisit, jos henkilö, joka oli sinulle tärkeämpi kuin kukaan muu koskaan, - pettäisi sinut yhdellä pahimmista mahdollisista tavoista. Tavalla, jonka rangaistuksena olisi ehdottomasti kuolema. Silti jokin estää sinua tappamasta tätä henkilöä kaikesta raivosta huolimatta. Tilanne oli rakkaus vastaan raivo eikä Arthurilla ollut aavistustakaan kumpi lopulta voittaisi.

Arthur jatkoi edestakaisin taivaltamistaan, koittaessaan saada ajatuksensa järjestykseen ennen kuin jatkaisi Merlinin kuulustelua. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt aloittaa edes uutta kierrosta vaeltamisessa, kun hänen kirottu palvelijansa puhui.

"Arthur", Merlin lausahti hiljaa prinssin nimen. Kyseinen prinssi pysyi hiljaa ja jatkoi vaeltamistaan. Tämä antoi Merlinille rohkeutta jatkaa. "Arthur, olen pahoillani, mutta minä en valinnut tätä polkua."

Arthur nosti katseensa ihastuksensa pahoitteleviin silmiin ja kurtisti kulmiaan, lopettaen myös edestakaisin kävelyn. Hän oli antanut Merlinille luvan puhua toivoen, että hänen päätöksensä Merlinin kohtalosta muuttuisi helpommaksi. Kuitenkin Merlin vain jatkoi valheidenverkon punomista, saaden nuoren prinssin entistä raivostuneemmaksi. Raivon keskeltä Arthur ei tajunnut, että osa raivosta oli aiheutunut siksi, ettei hän kaikesta huolimatta halunnut tappaa palvelijaansa. Vaikutti kuitenkin siltä, että Merlinin päämäärä todellakin oli saada Arthur tappamaan tämä, vaikka Arthur ymmärsikin yskän, olihan kuoleminen miekaniskuun mukavampi kuin poltto roviolla. Sitä Arthur ei voinut kiistää.

"Kuinka niin et valinnut? Sinä itse päätit opetella taikuutta ja ryhtyä Camelotin viholliseksi! Sinä yksin, eikä kukaan muu! Joten ole hyvä ja kerro, miten niin et ole valinnut tätä polkua? Vai tarkoitatko kenties minulle kertomista? Tarkoituksesihan oli pitää tämä kaikki salassa minulta." Vaikka Arthur ei sitä kaiken raivon alta huomannutkaan niin Merlin kyllä kuuli loukkaantumisen toisen miehen äänestä. Se antoi hänelle hieman toivoa, mutta aiheutti myös kipua tiedostaa, että hän oli loukkaantumisen syy ja vielä syystäkin.

Merlin veti syvää henkeä ja lausui seuraavat sanansa suurella huolella ja varovaisuudella.  
"Minä synnyin osaten taikuuden. Se on aina ollut osa minua. Olen osannut sitä jo ennen kuin osasin edes kävellä tai kontata. En ole voinut sille mitään", tässä välissä Merlin nosti katseensa kengistään vilkaistaakseen prinssin ilmettä. Arthur ei kuitenkaan katsonut Merliniä, prinssin katse vaelteli viereisissä puissa ja muissa maamerkeissä. Merlin jatkoi.

"Kuitenkin, saavuttuani Camelotiin, aloitin taikuuden harjoittelun", Arthurin katse siirtyi nyt puista Merliniin nopeammin kuin edes salama. "Sain kuulla oman kohtaloni ja tehtäväni. Tehtävän, jota minun oli noudatettava kaikesta muusta huolimatta. Vastuun, jota en ole aina noudattanut niin kuin minun olisi pitänyt."

"Puhut kohtalostasi, tehtävästäsi ja vastuustasi, mitä tekemistä niillä on minkään kanssa? Mikä tehtäväsi edes on?" Arthur kysyi kärsimättömästi. Vihan määrä oli jo vähentynyt kuultavista, mutta se oli silti olemassa nuoren prinssin sisällä.

Merlin huokaisi. Hän tunsi olonsa vanhemmaksi kuin mitä hän oikeasti oli.  
"Se liittyy siihen kaikin tavoin. Kohtaloni oli syy, miksi aluksi edes jäin Camelotiin. Syy, miksi olen jatkanut tätä näin pitkälle. Tehtäväni on varmistaa, että vanha ennustus toteutuu ja taikuus voi palata Albioniin. Minun on siis turvattava kaikista mahtavimman koskaan hallitsevan kuninkaan hengissä pysyminen." Päästyään lauseen loppuun Merlin nosti katseensa taas kengistään, kohtaamaan Arthurin hämmentyneen katseen. Merlinin oma katse tosin hämmensi Arthuria entisestään. Se oli täynnä ylpeyttä, päättäväisyyttä ja jotain, mistä Arthur ei aivan saanut otetta.

Silloin Merlinin puheet vihdoin iskeytyivät hieman kakaramaisen prinssin tajuntaan. Pitämään hengissä mahtavin kuningas, joka koskaan hallitsisi Camelotia? Merlin oli juuri pelastanut heidän kummankin hengen ja siten paljastanut taikuutensa. Eihän se voinut tarkoittaa sitä?

"Minäkö?" Arthur lopulta sai soperrettua. Voisiko hän todella olla mahtavin kuningas joka koskaan tulisi hallitsemaan? Hölyn pölyä. Eihän se ollut mahdollista. Silti hän katsoi Merliniä kysyvästi odottaen vastausta. Merlin vain nyökkäsi.

"Mutta miksi et kertonut tästä? Eikö minullakin olisi ollut oikeutta tietää? Mikset luottanut minuun?" Arthur kysyi, hämmennyksen vaihtuessa kivuksi, mikä kuulsi hänen äänestään ja katseestaan, joka porautui nuoreen velhoon.

"Minä luotin kyllä ystävääni Arthuriin ja tulevaan suureen ja mahtavimpaan kuninkaaseen jota on koskaan nähty. En vain luottanut Utherin poikaan, joka oli kasvatettu vihaamaan taikuutta ja pitämään sitä läpeensä pahana", Merlin vastasi surumielisellä äänellä. "En myöskään odottanut sinun välttämättä uskovan puhettani kohtalosta varsinkaan sen jälkeen kun sinulle olisi selvinnyt, että olen velho. Ja vaikka olisitkin uskonut, et olisi välttämättä tehnyt kuten kohtalo edellytti. Minä en aluksi pitänyt lainkaan siitä, miten minun piti vahtia moista prinssia omien etujeni vastaisesti ja valitsemaan sinut ennen muita minulle tärkeitä ihmisiä. Taistelin siis parhaani mukaan sitä vastaan."

Arthur tuijotti nuorempaa miestä.  
"Entä nyt?" hän kysyi hieman uteliaasti.

Merlin hymyili hieman, vastatessaan: "Olen oppinut, että kohtaloa vastaan on turha taistella. Se voittaa kuitenkin eikä siihen auta edes kaikki maailman taikuus."

Arthur hymyili takaisin, mutta oikeasti hänen ei tehnyt mieli hymyillä. Merlin oli sanonut, että oli jäänyt Camelotiin vain kohtalonsa vuoksi. Jos hän voisi, hän olisi jättänyt jo Arthurin ja kaupungin taakseen. Jos kohtalo ei sitoisi häntä sinne. Ja se satutti. Prinssiä satutti tietää, että hän oli langennut nuoreen velhoon, joka oli hänen luonaan vain velvollisuuksien vuoksi ja ei siksi voisi nähdä häntä muuna kuin ystävänä. Jos edes ystävänä.

Arthur murehti näitä ajatuksia katseen kiertäessä taas metsää. Kakaramainen prinssi ei siis huomannut, kun hänen typerä palvelijansa asteli hänen vierelleen. Ei ennen kuin velho kuiskasi: "Jos murehdit sitä, mitä luulen sinun murehtivan, sinun pitäisi tietää, minä jäin aluksi Camelotiin vain kohtaloni vuoksi. Tilanne kuitenkin muuttui, kun meistä tuli läheisemmät. Kun meistä tuli ystävät", Merlin lopetti hieman epäröiden. Arthur käänsi katseensa haluten tietää, miksi Merlin ei jatkanut, vaikka hänellä selvästi oli vielä jotain sanottavaa.

Arthur ehti juuri ja juuri nähdä Merlinin iltahämärässä kiiluvat silmät, kun pehmeät huulet painautuivat vasten hänen omiaan. Suudelma oli herkkä ja kaunis ja loppui Arthurin mielestä aivan liian aikaisin. Silti se oli heidän ensimmäinen suudelmansa, joten Arthur ei halunnut tahrata ihanaa muistoa negatiivisilla ajatuksilla.

Arthur tajusi, että oli sulkenut silmänsä kesken suudelman. Hän avasi ne ja näki epävarman Merlinin seisovan edessään. Epävarman ja niin upean nuoren velhon. Siinä vaiheessa nuori Pendragon heitti viimeisetkin ajatukset taikuuden täydellisestä pahuudesta menemään. Mikään mikä oli noin kaunis, ei voinut olla paha. Ei ainakaan silloin, kun osa kauneudesta johtui punaisista poskista, jotka olivat punehtuneet viattoman luonteen vuoksi. Eihän edes koko sanan viaton pitäisi hänen isänsä logiikan mukaan sopia taikuuteen. Silti se sopi kuvaamaan Merliniä täydellisesti.

Arthur nojautui kuiskaamaan Merlinin korvaan häntä askarruttavan kysymyksen.  
"Mitä olit sanomassa ennen kuin keskeytit puheesi sanaan ystävät?" Arthurin sanat lausuttiin kiusoitellen kuuman hengityksen hipoessa nuoremman miehen korvaa ja kaulaa. Tämä yhdistelmä sai Merlinin punastumaan entisestään.

Merlin kuitenkin nosti katseensa ja kohtasi komean prinssinsä utelian katseen, sanoessaan: "Camelotiin jäämiseni syy muuttui kun meistä tuli enemmän kuin ystävät." Näiden sanojen vuoksi prinssi palkitsi Merlinin aikaisempaa syvemmällä ja pidemmällä suudelmalla, josta he kummatkin pitivät enemmän.

*  
"Tulevaisuudessa saat muuten heittää hyvästit kohtalollesi. Sinähän et enää vaaranna henkeäsi puolestani", Arthur komensi.

Merlin vain hymyili. Aluksi hymy vaikutti hyväntahtoiselta mutta kun Merlin vastasi, Arthur tiesi rakkaansa haastavan hänet.  
"Senkun vain yrität estää. Kuten jo sanoin, kohtaloa vastaan on turha taistella varsinkin jos vastassasi on sekä kohtalo, että vahvin velho jonka tulet koskaan tapaamaan."

Tästä hyvästä Merlin sai osakseen taas yhden pusun.


End file.
